Question: The following line passes through point $(-6, 3)$ : $y = -\dfrac{13}{16} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Explanation: Substituting $(-6, 3)$ into the equation gives: $3 = -\dfrac{13}{16} \cdot -6 + b$ $3 = \dfrac{39}{8} + b$ $b = 3 - \dfrac{39}{8}$ $b = -\dfrac{15}{8}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{15}{8}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{13}{16} x - \dfrac{15}{8}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-6, 3)$